Dreams and Nightmares
by octoberland
Summary: Sequel to Breaking and Entering. Bella and Edward together fully. Bella's nightmares continue even after her change. Meanwhile ancient enemies are plotting their revenge. Lemons and a darker Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellllooooo and Yay! A new story! I am SO sorry this has taken me so long. I guess I was kind of having writers block.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I cannot believe how many people have added my story to their favorites or alerts and left reviews and sent me PM's. It has made me so happy so this is for all of you.**

**So the response to my question of what to work on was a resounding "Sequel!" so here it is. It's kind of funny that I'm writing this actually because generally speaking I don't like vampire Bella stories so I guess I'm a hypocrite. **

**Anyway, this chapter is short because I want to see if there is interest in it before I put any real time into the story. A few things…there is no lemon in this chapter. If I write more chapters there will be lemons, however maybe not as many as the last story. Not sure. I just know that I want there to be more plot in this one because there are definitely loose ends that could be tied up. Tied up. Haha. Don't worry, there will be lemons. After all I am a pervert. But story too.**

**I think that's all for now. In case you care my latest musical obsession is Blaqk Audio and I have of course already pre-ordered my copy of Twilight on dvd.**

**Alrighty…here you go. Tell me what you think…**

**Also...I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! I just like to play with them.**

Dreams and Nightmares-Prologue

By

Zana

EPOV

For three days I sat by Bella watching her writhe in pain. She screamed as the venom claimed her body shutting down each organ as it went and eating away her blood, the blood that had first called me to her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared and a little sad as well. We were embarking into the unknown. Would she survive? Would she remember me? Would she still _want_ me?

Carlisle sat with me since he had been through this many times before. There was nothing we could do but wait. Occasionally I ran my cold hands across her fevered flesh in a vain attempt to relieve her suffering. But eventually her fever broke and her flesh began to chill on its own. The changes were subtle and yet undeniable. Her hair darkened to a deep chestnut, almost black. Her features became sharper and less childlike. She grew pale and lithe. She was becoming like the rest of us. She was becoming the perfect predator.

On the third day her heart rate increased to an impossible speed and I knew the end was near. I would miss her blush and her erratic breath and yet I had no regrets. We would be equals in strength. I would no longer have to hold back and I could explore entirely new things with her. That, and of course there was also eternity with her. My lips twitched into a slight smile at the thought but I was snapped out of my reverie as I recognized the thunderous sounds of the last beats of her heart.

BPOV

I sucked in a deep breath, an involuntary reaction from my previous life. My eyes were still closed as I marveled at my new senses. It was almost overwhelming. I'm not even sure I needed eyes. I could smell Edward beside me. I knew Carlisle was off to my right. I'm not even sure I can quite explain how I knew. He had no heartbeat. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. It was almost like I could sense the displacement in the air where he stood. I could hear the others in the hallway shuffling their feet, eager to come in. I could feel every thread in the sheets beneath my hands. I could smell the forest beyond the glass of the windows. And I could hear the hundreds of tiny heartbeats that called the forest home. My eyes snapped open at this and immediately my vision locked on the window and the green beyond it.

"She's hungry."

I recognized Jasper's voice coming through the door, a mere whisper and yet loud as elephants, and I finally brought my gaze to the room around me. Edward was the first to come into view. His eyes held so much in them; worry, love, lust and fear. I threw myself at him, wrapping myself around him, nearly knocking him over. If I had ever thought he smelled good when I was human it was nothing compared to the scent of him now and it must have been the same for him because he ran his nose over every part of me he could reach; my hair, my neck, my chin, my shoulder. He buried himself in me, latching on as though I would disappear.

With this contact my memories came flooding back to me. Every ounce of love, every touch, and every thought sent a new fire in me and I began placing small kisses on his head and neck and eventually to his lips, grasping his face in my slender hands and finally smiling. He had done it. He had kept his promise and now I was like him. I pulled back to look at him and he was smiling back at me, mirroring my love for him.

Carlisle made a coughing noise in an attempt to bring us back to reality but I was having none of that. I nodded almost imperceptibly towards the window and Edward caught on immediately. Before anyone could stop us we crashed through it not caring about the shards of glass scattering around us. I could hear Alice's petulant voice chiding me for not saying hello before I left and then I heard her reassuring Carlisle that everything was okay and we were only going to hunt and that people weren't on the menu.

Indeed they weren't. There was a cacophony of blood singing to me in the depths of the trees and brush and not one of them was human. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it should be odd to me that I wasn't craving the living human beings that inhabited the small town of Forks but I was too hungry and too happy to care at the moment.

I was hand in hand with my love, finally able to hunt with him, finally able to not have to worry about tripping over my own feet. I felt strong and alert and beautiful and safe and content with my hand wrapped in Edward's.

I stopped abruptly, my nose having caught the scent of a substantial prey. I could tell by the sound of its heart and the rush of its blood that it was something larger than a rabbit or bird. Edward let go of my hand and when I turned to see why, he was simply nodding towards the scent in encouragement with a small smile still on his face. He almost looked proud which I guess he should be. I had mused once that he had created me the moment he laid eyes on me and now he had taken that to the utmost level.

I stalked through the brush, allowing my newly acquired animal instincts to take over and found myself face to face with a very large moose. I made short work of it, not wanting to torture it and I gorged myself on its ample blood supply. When I released its limp body and stood up I could feel rivulets of its cooling blood on my lips and slipping down the corner of my mouth. I made to lick them clean but before I could Edward was on me, his mouth ravishing mine. For the first time since I'd met him we were able to kiss, to REALLY kiss and it was heaven. I recalled a line from a film as that new fire built within me. "You're first kiss shouldn't taste like blood." They couldn't have been more wrong.

**A/N: The movie line is from Darkness Falls. It wasn't a very good movie imo but I love that line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this. Sadly this story has gotten very little traffic so I have been working on Release instead. But thanks to Scorpio21 I was inspired to come back to this. Oh my god words cannot express how much your review means to me. Thank you. I hope I can do the rest of this story justice.**

**Also special shout-outs to:**

**TriGemini**

**Truehazel**

**EmmyDoll**

**You guys rock!**

**Reviews are love and thank you to everyone who reads this. Enjoy!**

Payback

By

Zana

EPOV

Relief washed over me as Bella flung herself at me wrapping her arms around me and showering me with kisses. My Bella. My little lamb. I still couldn't read her thoughts but I didn't need to. My keen eyes easily picked up on the slight nod of her head towards the window and in a flash we were soaring through the lush green forest hand in hand.

God she was beautiful. She was wearing a simple shift dress that Alice had provided. The deep blue of it looked like the night sky against her pale moon skin and it was breathtaking. All concerns about her transformation melted at the sight of her prowling the forest. She was confident and strong and sexy and in control. Not the red eyed beast that so many of us become in our first year.

I looked at her with pride as I released her hand when she caught wind of a satisfactory prey. With a subtle nod from me she stalked into the underbrush and took a moose down quickly and thoroughly. It was as though she had been made for this.

She returned from the brush looking sated and peaceful. Her lips were bloodstained and a drop was sliding down the corner of her mouth. I was instantly filled with desire for her and within seconds had her lips locked against mine, drinking the last vestiges of that iron wine, a low growl escaping me.

She responded ferociously, both of us lost in our first real kiss, our tongues lashing out at each other and our bodies closing the space between us. I broke away only to trail a fiery line down her jaw and neck placing not so gentle bites along the way and she pulled my hair roughly in response. I could hear her skin stretch into a smile.

When I returned to her mouth she ripped open my shirt and mirrored my own actions of moments before, nipping and sucking her own trail along my exposed flesh. She didn't hold back and my body responded to the intensity of the moment. She felt my hardness through my pants and ground herself against it eliciting another low moan from me as I grabbed her ass pushing her harder against me.

The pleasure was dizzying and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to be inside her, to not have to worry about hurting her, and to be the first to claim her in her vampire life but in a nanosecond all of those thoughts vanished and were replaced with searing pain as Bella clamped down tightly on my throat, her razor sharp teeth easily piercing my skin. I tried in vain to pry her from me but her claw like hands had me in a vise grip and she wrapped her strong legs around me.

Just as quickly she was standing across the clearing laughing at me. "Isabella." I growled low and menacing, my hands balled into fists at my sides and my eyes black with fury. She had a huge grin on her face, her eyes alight with it.

"That's going to leave a scar, you know." I hissed.

"I know!" she exclaimed, practically giddy and bouncing with excitement.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I chided taking a step towards her, anger bubbling within me. "You will pay for that."

"Only if you catch me!" And with that she bounded back towards the house, laughing. The wound on my neck ached but I couldn't help the small smile that cracked at the edge of my mouth. Eternity suddenly got a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! An update! I am SO sorry this took so long. Partly it was because of the site being down and partly because I've started an internship. But I'll try to be better at updating.**

**Thank you! To everyone who has been reviewing and adding me to your alerts, etc. It means so much to me. Special shout outs to…**

**Truehazel: As always your reviews make my day.**

**VampySlayerBiteMeIfuDare: Thank you SO much for your review! Especially since you said you don't usually leave them. I was very touched and inspired by what you said so I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Okay, on with the story. And if you care I was listening to Dido while writing it.**

Coming Home

By

Zana

Bella bounded back through the recently broken window and sailed directly into Alice's arms. The two embraced warmly and Bella whispered proclamations of her love for her new "sister". Eventually Alice pulled back holding Bella at arms length directing her attention to the space behind her. Edward was standing there trying to look angry but not fooling anyone.

"Never bet against Alice." Chimed Alice with a wink of her eye towards Edward. Everyone in the room chuckled and Edward's anger seemed to deflate. The laughter drew Bella's attention towards Carlisle who was still seated near the bed and suddenly guilt washed over her.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry about the window."

"Bella it's okay." He said rising from the chair and approaching her. "Of all the damage you could have done a broken window is hardly a concern. And speaking of concerns, how are you feeling?" He began looking her over with the eye of a doctor as he said this.

"I feel fine. I feel good actually."

"The hunger?" he inquired.

She paused briefly as if in thought. "It's there but it doesn't feel bad. Not the way I expected it to."

When she focused back on Carlisle he was staring at her eyes intently and a slight grin tugged at his lips.

"What?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Your eyes." He spoke with a hint of wonder.

Edward approached her and grasped her arm turning her slightly towards him. He gasped and ran his hand along her cheek. "They look like a sunset Bella. A beautiful sunset." If she could have blushed she would have.

"Okay enough of this sappy shit! Bella wanna go rumble? It's about time I can actually play with you. You owe me for that food fight."

"Emmett!" snapped Esme. "Language." She chided.

"I seem to recall you starting that fight Emmett." Edward said smoothly.

"Only because you were about to go postal on the Forks High student body."

"Yeah well, you couldn't hear what they were thinking."

They continued bickering like this for awhile until eventually every one of the Cullens had embraced Bella welcoming her fully to the family. Bella took a rain check on the wrestling match with Emmett and she was currently settled in the living room across from Jasper and Alice with Edward's arms wrapped tightly around her. "Don't think I've forgotten Bella. We have unfinished business." He whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly at his promise both in fear and anticipation. But at the moment there were still more questions to be answered.

Before it could even be spoken Alice answered. "I have no idea. I don't see anything." She shrugged an apology. Bella looked from one face to the other in confusion. "He wanted to know if you have any special abilities. I'm sorry Bella but I just don't see anything."

"It's okay Alice. You have nothing to apologize for."

Bella's face clouded over and Jasper left his place from the couch and knelt beside her grasping her hand. If she could have cried she would have. "Your Dad." He whispered with sympathy and she nodded. She began to feel waves of calm wash over her but she stopped him. "Jasper it's okay. I need to feel this. Thank you though." And she squeezed his hand.

Carlisle came in at that moment and sat in the chair nearest her while Jasper returned to his seat next to Alice. "Bella I hope you don't mind but I've gone ahead and put your house on the market. Edward told us that you didn't want to go back there and honestly we all thought you would be rather…incoherent…for quite awhile before being able to address these issues."

"I understand Carlisle and Edward was right. This is my home now." Edward held her closer and nuzzled her hair as she spoke those words.

"We did leave your things as we were unsure of what you would want to keep." Carlisle continued.

"Thank you. I should go there." And she began to stand. Edward held onto her. "You don't need to go right now love." He looked pained.

"But I do. The sooner I wrap up that part of my life the sooner I can fully live this one."

"Bella I've set up a room for you." Alice said jumping up from the couch. "I know you'll be sharing Edward's room but you need somewhere to keep your clothes." She grabbed Bella's hand and raced them upstairs.

The room was beautiful. It was set in warm russet tones with a single floor lamp by a comfy chair. There were bookshelves filled with classics and reproductions of works by Monet, Van Gogh and Waterhouse hanging on the walls. At least she _thought_ they were reproductions. But one frame in particular caught her eye. It was a simple black frame with gold trim and in the center there was a lock of hair, _her hair_, tied with a delicate blue ribbon. Beneath it the following words were inscribed:

"_Forever shall never be long enough." _

Edward's arms wrapped around her and she spun round capturing his lips in her own. She pulled back looking at him with all the love she could muster. Slowly she traced her fingers down the side of his neck to the spot where she bit him and toyed lightly with the skin there. "I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him with worry.

"Don't be. I'm not. But you will pay for it." He replied with his crooked smile and he leaned in for another passionate kiss. Bella was swept up in it but vaguely knew she had come up here for a reason. She tried in vain to voice it. "Edward…I…should…go…" each word interrupted by his lips on hers.

"No. Stay Bella. I need you." He said in between fervent kisses.

That was all the encouragement she needed. The next few hours were spent in each other's arms. There was no punishment. No frenzy. No haste. They had all the time in the world. Each kiss, each caress, each lingering touch was an expression of their love for each other. They explored the newness of each other memorizing every sigh and gasp and shudder until they were calling out each other's names not caring who heard.

The aftermath of death would be for another day. Today was a celebration of new life and the beginning of an eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry this is a short chapter. I want to try and update some of my other stories tonight as well so I couldn't take a lot of time with this.**

**A couple of things…**

**Don't worry. I'm not done with the Charlie situation yet. And yes, there will be smut. But part of why I wanted to write this sequel is to wrap up the loose ends from the first story which means there will be drama too.**

**Thank you for the alerts and favorites and reviews! They keep me going so please keep them coming. Special shout outs to:**

**Truehazel**

**TriGemini**

**You guys rock my world!**

**Okay, hope you all enjoy and please review!**

These Dreams

By

Zana

Alice and Jasper were still sitting on the couch enjoying a rare moment of solitude. Edward and Bella had gone to hunt again, something Bella would have to do frequently over the next year. Emmett and Rosalie had gone for a drive and Carlisle and Esme went to work.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jasper asked Alice.

"I don't see why not. She was always stronger than she gave herself credit for. Not unlike a certain blonde haired vampire I know." She replied with a sly grin. Jasper leaned in to kiss her but froze just before their lips met. He pulled back listening.

"What?" asked Alice.

"There's someone in the house." Whispered Jasper, his eyes scanning the ceiling.

"What are you talking about? There's no one here. I don't…"

Jasper cut her off by laying his fingers across her lips. "I can _feel_ someone Alice." He rose from the couch heading cautiously upstairs and Alice followed behind him. When they reached the third floor he could clearly feel someone in distress and the emotions were emanating from Edward's room. He pointed towards the door and they crept towards it in perfect silence. They could hear nothing, smell nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing left to do was enter.

"Jasper?"

Bella was lying on the bed and for all intents and purposes looked like she was sleeping. Her eyes were closed and to any human she would have appeared dead due to her lack of breathing but they could sense this wasn't true.

"Bella?" Alice approached. "Bella?" she asked more urgently shaking her to no avail. Bella did not stir. "Jasper what is she feeling?"

"She's upset. I don't know why."

_Edward! Get back here now! _Alice screamed these thoughts in her mind knowing that he would be close enough to hear.

"Bella, honey, wake up." Alice continued prodding her.

Edward jumped through the still broken window. "Alice what are you talking about?" he asked as he approached the bed and then froze when Jasper stepped out of the way. "Alice?" he spoke stiffly and looked at her sharply.

_Edward I don't know. We found her like this. Why wasn't she with you?_

He ignored her question and sat next to Bella grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her violently. "Bella! Wake up! Now!" he commanded. Still she was silent. "Bella!" His voice was full of anger. Her eyes flew open then but she stared up at the ceiling still seeming unfocused or unseeing. "Bella sweetheart, look at me." He said turning her face towards him. She snapped out of sitting up and inhaling sharply.

"I was sleeping…" she trailed off in a whisper.

"Impossible."

She grabbed Edward's and then Alice's hands looking from one to the other of them. "I was dreaming." She said in wonder.

"That's Impossible. We don't sleep. We can't sleep."

"Well I did Edward." She replied meeting his gaze, determined.

Alice squeezed her hand. "Bella tell me what happened exactly."

"After Edward and I…you know." She said looking down into her lap. "He went to hunt. He wanted me to go with him but I needed some time alone to think about things. So I just laid here. I closed my eyes and lay here thinking about everything that's happened and then you told me to wake up but I remember now. I was dreaming."

"What were you dreaming?" This from Jasper who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I dreamt of two women. Vampires like us. They were floating through a tundra, their skin glittering in the sun and they were angry. So angry and yet so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I reached out to touch one of them but then I saw that her fingers were sparking with electricity and that's when I ran."

Bella looked back up scanning the faces around her unable to hear the silent conversation passing between the three vampires. Jasper spoke out loud first.

"We need to call Carlisle."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow. Bad author, bad! I honestly did not realize it had been so long since I updated this story. In an effort to appease you and win back your good graces I present you with a lemon! A real honest to goodness lemon which I have denied you since the start of this sequel.**

**I have to warn you though. You read the first story, right? You remember the kind of relationship they have? Um yeah. This is a bit intense at times. But I assure you they do love each other.**

**Hmm…what else? Why THANK YOU of course! You guys are awesome. The reviews and alerts and favorites make me so happy so please keep them coming.**

**Special shout-outs to:**

**Footroza: my newest fan! Your review means a lot to me.**

**Summer Leah: if you haven't read her story Explorations YOU NEED TO GO READ IT RIGHT NOW**

**Avid Reader: ironically I'm with you. I normally don't read vampire Bella stories so I was very surprised when this came to me**

**Krys585: please don't kill me for the short chapter! I swear I was going to write a longer one but then I started feeling sleepy and goofy so I figured I better save the serious stuff for when I am more awake**

**Hi Izzy!**

**Aleeab4u: Wow. That review was awesome. Thank you.**

**TriGemini: as always your reviews are wonderful. I love your insights.**

**Enough already. Go read. And don't worry, this story is FAR from over.**

What Comes Around Goes Around

By

Zana

"Don't." admonished Bella. "This hardly qualifies as an emergency. There's no need for us to go dragging him out of work."

"Bella…" Edward cut in.

"No, Edward." She replied holding up a hand to stop him. "I'm serious."

Jasper sat at the foot of the bed. "It possibly is serious Bella." He spoke softly. "The vampire who killed your father…" he winced when he said this, "…has two sisters in Denali. It sounds like you may have dreamt of them. I was afraid of this." He scanned the room as he said that last part and his eyes settled on Alice who was now standing by the door. She understood without the words being spoken and her eyes took on that faraway look she got with visions of the future.

"I don't see any danger." She said as her eyelids fluttered. "They haven't made a choice to come here. They're still in Denali."

"SEE…" said Bella. "I'm fine. It was a dream. Weird, yes. An emergency, no. We'll tell Carlisle about it when he gets home. In the meantime I have other things to do." She looked down at the floor when she said this and the others seemed to understand. They filed out one by one leaving her alone with Edward.

"Bella." He whispered pulling her close. "You don't need to do this."

"I do Edward. I owe it to my Father. I owe to my previous life. It will be my last act as a 'human'. It will be closure."

"Well I'm coming with you then."

"No. I need to do this on my own."

"Love, you are saying "no" to me quite a bit more than I care for lately. Have you forgotten your place?" His grip tightened on her as he said this and she shivered in response.

"N…no…" she stuttered suddenly filled with desire at the prospect of being reminded.

"Are you sure pet?" he asked as he twined his fingers in her hair pulling hard, exposing her long neck and words from her previous life flashed through her mind…

_I wish there was some way the world could see that I belong to him. _

"Do it." She begged. "Please…"

"Do what little lamb?" he teased as his nose skimmed her neck. She had to fight the urge to tell him she wasn't a little lamb anymore but her need to be marked by him outweighed her petulance.

"Bite me, mark me." She said while straddling his lap. "Show the world that I am yours." It took every ounce of willpower for him not to sink his teeth into her right then and there but he knew he wanted to savor this. She was no longer delicate and he desperately wished to explore this new Bella. Without warning he scooped her up and flew out the window to their meadow. He had been planning for this, hoping for it, and waiting for it. He dropped her unceremoniously in the center of the field and circled her like a predator.

"Things are different now Bella. There will be some new rules and we are going to have to be creative." She sat half-hazardly on the tall grass instead of kneeling before him as she should have been. This only stoked his ire further and took away any vestiges of pity he had been feeling for her. He leaned down towards her and grabbed her chin roughly in his hands.

"What's the matter Bella? Now that you don't have a heart beat have you lost your interest? Do you think you're too good for me?" he sneered. He stood and kicked her down onto her back crouching over her. He grabbed her neck roughly. "Answer me Bella!" This seemed to snap her out of it.

"No!" she cried, sitting up on her knees and casting her eyes down. "I'm sorry Sir." She nearly cried. "I meant no disrespect." She leaned down and kissed the toes of his shoes. He grabbed her hair and jerked her head up to him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TO CALL ME?!"

"Lion! Lion. I'm sorry Edward…" the last part trailed off into a whisper and she nearly was in tears.

"I'm still angry with you Bella. Angry for what you did with that mutt. I claimed you as my own but I did not punish you. That time has come now that you aren't so fragile."

Without being told she lifted her dress over her head and tossed it on the ground next to her.

"Yours." She whispered.

"Good girl." He whispered back and kissed her softly on the lips.

He took her hand guiding her up and walked them to the far edge of the meadow and into the trees where the brook lay hidden. It was a beautiful day and the sun filtered through the branches bouncing off their bodies and glinting in the clear cool water. On the other side there was a large rock face and Bella observed two giant chains embedded near the top.

"I know they can't hold you lamb," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "…but you'll pretend for me right?" She nodded in acquiescence. "No matter what happens? No matter what I do to you?" These last questions sent another shiver through her but she simply nodded her head once more and lowered her eyes.

Edward jumped them across the flowing water and kissed Bella passionately when they landed on the other side. He was angry but under that anger was love and the knowledge that balance was a necessity for both of them.

She melted into his kiss as he backed her up against the moss slick stones that were cold to the touch though nothing compared to the frigidity of their skin. He kissed her once more, scraping his teeth along her tongue and eliciting a low moan from her, and pulled away to string her up.

Before Bella could make sense of what was happening she was hanging upside down with her feet shackled to the rock face and Edward was throwing a bucket of the chill water across her. "Edward…" she sputtered.

"Silence!"

She closed her mouth and looked at him with curiosity and that's when she noticed what he was holding. He held a car battery in one hand and a long wooden prod in the other with a bronze tip. Her eyes widened as the realization of what he was about to do to her hit her and images of her "dream" flashed through her mind.

"NO!" she cried and began struggling to release herself only to be stunned into silence at the first spark igniting her flesh. "Edward please…" she pleaded. He paused seeming to sense the difference in her tone.

"Tell me what you're thinking Bella."

"My dream." She replied in a quiet voice. She could see him replaying the conversation from earlier in his mind and then the recognition.

"Bella? Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you love me?"

"Forever."

"Then let me do this. I need to do this. You're strong. You've always been stronger than you believed yourself to be. Let me prove it to you. I swear to you that if becomes too unbearable I will stop. You have only to say the word."

"Which word." She smiled slightly finally getting back into the game.

He smiled back. "Blood."

"Blood." She whispered and closed her eyes.

Much like the last time they had been here his torture was at once violent and sweet. He alternated between quick hard thrusts of the picana and slow sensual trails igniting sparks along the way. She writhed and panted and all the while held onto his words. They acted like an anchor keeping her in place while she took the punishment she knew she deserved. He was merciless. He sent jolts racing through her most private of places but thankfully the pain disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. She never once cried out her safe word though she was getting close and he could sense it.

In a matter of seconds he released Bella from her bonds and laid her on the green grass spreading her legs before him. She hadn't even registered the fact that he was now nude like her until she felt his cool tongue trace along her sex kissing away any lingering feelings of discomfort.

He stayed there, wrapped in the scent of her sex, licking and sucking until she was writhing beneath him and winding her hands in his hair. She was close, he could feel it, but she bit back her cries and her orgasm having once again taken her place as his little lamb.

"Let me hear you little lamb, let it go, you have my permission." He whispered against her before flicking his tongue out once more. Her body had not forgotten the lessons it had learned when it was still human and his words let forth what she had been holding back. She cried out and curled into him squeezing her eyes shut and shaking with pleasure.

When she finally stilled Edward began placing tender kisses along her body in all the places he had hurt her working his way towards her mouth. Every now and then she would utter a tiny "thank you" as he caressed and soothed her.

He was already hard and had been for awhile so when he came face to face with her he slid into her effortlessly. She sighed and finally looked into his eyes while pressing her body to meet his. They worked a slow and steady rhythm as he brushed damp strands of her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you Bella." He said as he moved into her with more force. She responded in kind and wrapped her legs firmly around him while he raised them to a sitting position. She slid along his length with increasing passion, her pain from earlier completely forgotten as yet another orgasm began to well deep within her.

"That's right Bella. You're going to come for me. You're going to give me what I want." And he began nipping along her neck without breaking the skin. This only fueled her further and she rocked against him with more force taking in unnecessary breaths. He could feel her tightening around him and his own orgasm was moments away.

"Is this what you want?" he murmured against her skin. "Do you want the world to know that you belong to me?"

"Yes…please…"

"Now, Bella. Come!" As the first wave began cresting over her Edward sank his teeth into the flesh connecting her neck to her shoulder and Bella screamed, digging her nails into his back. He growled his release into her and had he been able to read her mind he would have seen the matching echo of their thoughts. _Mine. Yours. Mine. Yours… _

They stayed there wrapped around each other while the sun set in an orange haze. They had finally claimed each other in every way they could and whatever the future held they knew they would be facing it together bound by a love that few would understand but that many would envy. The ravages of time, the certainty of death and the fragility of their human pasts were no match for them.

They had finally found their forever, their piece of heaven on Earth, and now they both had the marks to prove it, tiny silver crescents that would last them for eternity.


	6. Time To Say Goodbye

**A/N: Wow again. Two chapters in two days? Yeah, I feel guilty for leaving you hanging for so long. So here you go. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter but the ones I got were AMAZING so thank you! Footroza, Aleeab4u, TriGemini, and krys585…you guys rock my world. Seriously. If I could hug you I would. I don't remember if I've mentioned it already or not but if you haven't read Alee's stories you need to go do so right now. Like right now. Really. Just don't forget to come back here and read my chapter. And then review of course. Reviews are love and we all need love.**

Time to Say Goodbye

By

Zana

When they got back Carlisle was home but Emmett was the first to speak. "So what have you two been up to?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Edward began to growl at him but Bella cut him off. "More than you and Rose have ever done." She replied with a sweet smile on her face. The hint of a chuckle escaped Edward's lips as Emmett's face fell. "Sounds like a challenge." He grumbled and stormed off to find Rosalie.

_Edward, can we talk?_ Carlisle thought from upstairs.

"Come, love, it's time for us to go speak to Carlisle." He said as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Carlisle was in his office sitting behind the large wooden desk. They sat in the elegant leather chairs across from him. "Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

If she could have blushed she would have as thoughts of the afternoon flooded her memory. Instead she looked at her lap and replied, "I'm well, Carlisle, thank you."

"Alice and Jasper told me about this afternoon but I'd like to hear it from your perspective."

They heard a loud THUMP! from upstairs and Edward groaned while rubbing his hand across his face and Bella giggled. "Sorry, Carlisle, I'm afraid that's my fault." She said with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay Bella. Please continue."

She went on to describe how she had lain on the bed needing some time to herself to think about things and how out of habit she had closed her eyes. She explained that she hadn't felt tired at all and she was sure that she wasn't actually sleeping but nevertheless she began to "dream".

Carlisle thought for a moment and when he finally spoke it was clear that he had no answers. "Bella as I'm sure you know I have never heard of anything like this before. It's not uncommon for our kind to maintain certain 'gifts' from our human lives and the only thing I can think of is your ability to dream the future when you were human." She looked confused for a moment knowing that she had never told Carlisle that. In fact, so far, this was the only one on one conversation they had ever had.

Edward took her hand and squeezed it. "Bella I told Carlisle about your dreams after you had the panic attack. It seemed important at the time."

"So Bella I'd like to try something if it's okay with you." Carlisle interceded. "I'd like you to try to 'sleep' again but this time with me there to observe you. Will you do that."

"Of course. Should we try now?"

They retired to Edward's bedroom sans Edward and Bella lay on the bed as she had done that afternoon. Carlisle sat quietly in the corner. She closed her eyes and brought to mind all the things she had been thinking earlier, about her Father, about Edward, and about the future and what she wanted to do with it. It wasn't hard to relax even with Carlisle in the room because this was her home now and. The familiar scents of her new family surrounded her and the only noise came from the night sounds outside the window which had been repaired while she had been out.

But nothing happened. She lay there for hours even trying to blank her mind at one point but still nothing. Finally she sighed. "I'm sorry Carlisle."

"It's okay Bella. I don't think we have anything to worry about. Yet. I'd prefer it if for now you kept Edward near you though just in case."

Bella rose and embraced Carlisle. Another first. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered. He hugged her back and then left the room.

Edward sauntered in with a smug look on his face. "Well you heard him. You're stuck with me." And he smiled his crooked smile.

"Oh God, not THAT." She mocked sliding into his arms. "I don't think I'll be able to survive."

"Very funny, Bella." He said smiling into her hair and kissing the top of her head.

She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "Seriously though Edward, I need to go to the house. And I need to do it alone." Before he could protest she added, "I'm not saying don't come but could you wait outside? At least for a bit? Please?"

He thought for a moment looking into her pleading eyes and recalling the death of his parents. He had been denied the opportunity of being able to say any kind of goodbye or gain any sort of closure. He couldn't rob her of what he could never have.

"Yes," He said cupping her face. "but I'll be VERY close by and if I hear anything unusual I'm coming in whether you want me to or not."

She stood at the front door of the place that was once her home. All was silent and dark. She could still smell faint traces of her Father's blood but it was diluted with bleach and other cleaners. It wasn't the only thing she could smell. She caught the scent of him, the scent of when he was alive, the musk and the aftershave and even the lingering odor of fish. She could smell herself, the vestiges of her human self, and she could smell Edward. Not the Edward that currently circled the house but the fainter version from before.

She took a deep breath and entered. The place had been cleaned and tidied and there was a large pile of cardboard boxes and packing tape leaning against one wall but her eyes were immediately drawn to a spot on the floor that she instinctively knew had been the place he died. She knelt before it and felt the first quiver of despair roll through her. She reached out a shaking hand inching her slender fingers closer and the waves became deeper ready to crash over her. She planted her other hand on the floor next to her in an attempt to steady herself.

It was too much. It was all too much. Maybe if she had been human she would have been able to bear it better but she wasn't human. She was bombarded with crystal clear memories of every moment spent in this house with him. Every conversation, every hug, every fight and every reconciliation. She could remember clearly every line on his face, the way his stubble scratched her and the way his flannel shirts felt against her skin. And she could imagine with perfect clarity the hell his last moments of life must have been. She could see him trying to reach for his gun, maybe even getting a shot off and the look of confusion and horror on his face when it had no effect. She could imagine Tanya taunting him and telling him that his daughter would be next. And she could imagine the pain; those last seconds of his life spent in agony and confusion and fear for his Bella.

Her fingers made contact with the hard wood floor and the dam broke. A scream flowed from her the likes of which no one in Forks had ever heard before. It was feral and raw and full of pain and loss. Tears of venom rolled down her face dripping onto the floor and her hands and she sobbed falling forward clawing the old wood beneath her fingers.

In a matter of seconds Edward was by her side rubbing circles on her back and telling her things would be okay. His instinct was to grab her up and take them far away from there but he knew that she needed to do this so he simply comforted her as best he could while her body wracked with sobs.

Eventually she stilled and they spent the rest of the evening in silence going through her Father's things. She kept photos and books and a couple of his favorite shirts. Of her own things she packed her diary, some jewelry and her pillow, a sentimental reminder of hers and Edward's nights together. Everything else was boxed up for charity.

When the sun rose they returned home and stored the items in a spare room and then left to hunt. She was quiet the entire time and her kills were quick and merciful. She found a high rock ledge and they sat there, fingers entwined as the rays of the morning sun swept across their faces.

'Thank you." She whispered, making small circles on Edward's hand with her thumb.

They sat still as statues for the rest of the morning. The only movement came from the breeze caressing their hair and ruffling their clothes. It was a new day and a new Bella. A Bella whose old life was gone forever, whose future lay uncertain and immeasurable but in her loss she had gained the most precious of gifts and it sat beside her holding her hand and her heart.

"Hey, Jacob. We need to talk." Bella spoke into the phone. Edward and the rest of the Cullen boys were away on a hunting trip.

"Bells how are you? I haven't heard from you since…well you know when."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Can I come see you?"

"What, here at the Rez?"

"Umm…yeah. Where else would we meet?"

He sighed. "Bella. You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Just meet me at the edge of town, k'?"

"Okay. But Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep it in your pants this time."

An hour later they were sitting cross-legged in front of each other in the woods. There was an invisible line separating them, something they could feel just under their skin, something Bella couldn't explain. Jake spoke first.

"Wow. They really did it." He watched Bella fiddling with the leather cuff on her wrist, noting how she'd changed, how she had become even more beautiful than he thought possible.

"Well HE did it to be exact Jacob but I don't understand why it's such a big deal. I mean why are we even sitting like this?"

"My tribe and your 'clan' I guess, made a pact decades ago. If the Cullens promised not to kill people and they kept to that part of the land then we would leave them be. But if they break either of those rules then all bets are off and we can kill them."

"We?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Yes, we."

"I don't understand Jake. I mean I thought we were indestructible. Do you know some super secret vampire killing thing or something?"

"He really didn't tell you anything did he?" She just stared at him. "Bella our tribe are shape-shifters. We're mortal enemies. So yeah, I guess you could say I know some sort of super secret vampire killing thing."

"Wait…you too?" Realization began to dawn on her.

"Yes, me too."

"So what do you turn into?" She seemed excited now and he laughed.

"A wolf." He smiled with pride.

"OH…" she mouthed with a big O and toyed with the dirt beneath her stifling a giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, what?"

"I just get it now, that's all."

"Get what?"

"Fine, you asked. Edward called you a mutt. I didn't realize he meant it literally. And the Cullens had mentioned something about wolves awhile back but at the time I was too panicked to understand what they meant. So what else is there? I mean, there are vampires, and werewolves…"

Jake cut her off. "We aren't werewolves Bella. You should thank your lucky stars there aren't any around here."

"Oh for pete's sake this is getting ridiculous! Next you're going to tell me there are dragons and mermaids and fairies!"

Jake couldn't help laughing at her and soon she joined in breaking the tension that had been building.

"You know he was really mad about what happened between us." Bella said, not looking him in the eye.

"You told him?!"

"Jake I tell him everything. He's probably going to flip when he finds out I'm talking to you now."

"Speaking of, why are we talking? I mean, why did you call me?"

"I thought you should know about my change. I'm going to be gone for awhile and I didn't want you to think that anything bad had happened to me. You were the last person I spent time with before my Dad died. I guess it just seemed kind of like I owed you."

"Well I'm not going to say I'm sorry about what I did but I am sorry about Charlie and I appreciate you coming to say goodbye to me."

"Oh! I have something for you to give to Billy. I'll be right back!" She ran off and was back in a matter of minutes holding a tackle box and fishing rod. "These were my Dad's. I thought Billy might like them." She said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, he'll like that. Take care Bells."

"You too Jake."

And with that she closed another chapter of her life.


	7. The Plot Thickens

The Plot Thickens

By

Zana

"So Bella, have you given any thought to what you would like to do with all your free time now?" asked Jasper. We were sitting downstairs in various states of repose; Alice was painting my toenails and Jasper and Edward were playing chess.

"Jasper, why do you bother?" I asked nodding towards the chessboard and then looking at Edward. It seemed to me that Edward's mind reading skills would make null and void of any fun to be had in chess or any other game for that matter.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked incredulously. "I've been a vampire for over 100 years, I was a Major in the Confederate Army and I've been living with twinkle toes here for over fifty years. Trust me I've had practice blocking him out."

"Yeah, he just thinks about Jessica Stanley naked and I'm out of his head in 3.4 seconds flat." replied Edward with a smirk.

I started giggling only to be scolded by Alice. "Keep still Bella! I'm not done yet." She said smiling sweetly but I knew better. If I didn't cooperate she'd force me into a full blown makeover.

"I can tell you what Bella wants to do." Alice stated placing emphasis on the 'I' as if we'd have any doubt she would know.

"Alice…" I groaned. She was right. I knew exactly what I wanted to do and I was afraid of getting laughed out of the house for it. I become virtually omnipotent and all I want to do is…

"She wants to…"

"Alice!" I shout, slamming my feet down from her and immediately feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm not mad at you. I'm just…"

"Embarrassed." finished Jasper.

"Yeah embarrassed." I said tucking my head away and putting my feet back in her lap.

Edward was looking at me inquisitively when he spoke, one eyebrow arched. "Bella?"

"It's nothing. It's silly." I began to protest.

"Bella." This time when he said it it was my Master speaking and not simply my Edward. I could not refuse him.

"Well…" I began slowly, wanting to stall. "I'd like to learn some languages."

They waited, all of them knowing there was more to it than that.

"Greek, Latin, Aramaic…" I continued.

"And?" asked Edward.

I huffed an unneeded air of breath and looked at the ceiling.

"I want to go to the Vatican Library and read everything there." I said quickly in the vain hope that they would think they misheard me.

Edward stood up and over me replacing my view of the ceiling.

"Everything?" His eyebrow quirked again.

"Almost everything." I whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

He leaned in for a kiss. It was long and deep and more meaningful than a thousand words.

"This, Isabella Swan, is why I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Really Edward?" came Emmett's voice from the hallway as he bounded inside. "I thought it was because…"

"Emmett I swear to God if you value your life you'll stop right there." Edward growled, turning to face him.

"Whoa, chill dude!" said Emmett with his hands raised in the air, palms facing out. "No biggie. Not like we all don't know what you guys get up to anyway."

"Mature Emmett." I replied looking back at Alice who had just finished up with my toes. My toenails were now a light coral pink and I had to admit it didn't look half bad.

"So…" continued Edward as he sat next to me.

"So…?" I asked looking at him.

"Looks like we're going to Italy."

**A/N: Hi boys and girls! Actually are there any boys reading this? I'm just curious. I was having a conversation the other day with someone about fanfiction and wondering if any guys read/write it. Anyway…**

**This is a poor poor excuse for a chapter. I guess it's not even really a chapter, more a teaser? I'm sorry. But I've been neglecting you all for so long I wanted to give you something. And as they say, this dear readers is where the plot shows up. Yes, plot. Don't worry, there will still be porn but there will be far more plot than Breaking and Entering.**

**I am truly sorry that this has taken me so long. I have two major deadlines for two major projects both looming at the same time. Basically real life has been kicking my ass. And yet you haven't given up. I am still getting many reviews/alerts/favorites for my stories, especially this one and Breaking and Entering. Thank you for not giving up on me! And thank you to all of the new people reading this.**

**Special shout-outs to:**

**Rizzyg2: Wow. Thank you so much. That was a wonderful review and means a lot to me.**

**Cella72: Welcome new reader! And thank you for the review. It was another one that touched me and though this type of relationship is new to you I'm glad you are open to it and can see that they do love each other. Where do I get my ideas? Ha! Trust me my brain is an interesting place to live.**

**Aleeab4u: As always, thank you. I'm still being bad at reviewing your stuff. Hell, I'm being bad about reading and reviewing everyone's. I'm SO behind right now. But know that I do catch up when I can and I always look forward to your updates.**

**TriGemini: There are no words. You know your reviews rock. You've been with me since the beginning. Thank you.**

**Kay: Another new reader. Thank you.**

**So yeah. Reviews are love but then again so are updates and I've been bad at that. I am going to try to update Blood Roses tonight too which is part of why I'm making this quick. No matter how much time passes please know that I will never give up these stories and that every notice I get from this site telling me I have a review, favorite, etc. brightens my day. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! An update! I can't believe I let this go for so long. But as I had mentioned I had two big real life projects I needed to contend with. But now they are over and I should be able to update all of my fics on a more regular basis. So as usual thank you so much to everyone who is still reading this and adding it to their alerts and whatnot. It has meant so much to me especially considering how sparse my updates have been.**

**Special shout-outs:**

**Twhylitelvr77: welcome! I'm glad you like what I've written so far and I hope I continue to entertain you.**

**Lblinky-Winky: Your review was awesome and I'm giving you a bit of a hint in this chapter as to your suggestion. Hope you like!**

**Aleeab4u: Okay I said it yesterday but you know I love you. This chapter is a bit longer so hopefully that will put a smile on your face. Thank you so much for reading. It's funny. I think we've both reached a point where we are envious of each other's skills.**

**TriGemini: Nods head and smiles in your general direction.**

**If I didn't name you please don't take offence. I love every single review. It makes me happy and means a lot to me. So you know…keep them coming.**

**Without further ado…**

They left Washington State shortly after that conversation. Edward is not a patient man but a part of him still worried about Bella's state of mind since her Father's passing. He thought a trip away would do her good and in all honesty he was probably right. Bella had to admit a bit of excitement. She'd never been anywhere besides Forks and Phoenix and never in a million years had she ever dreamed that she would go to Italy. She'd always been a bookworm and had often fantasized about visiting the Vatican Library. Of course she didn't want to think about how much Edward was spending on this trip. He wouldn't allow her to see the bills or receipts or even the websites of the places they were going to stay and visit and she was still having a hard time accepting such lavish gifts. But she also knew that she would have to get used to it. For now anyway.

Unfortunately the flight to Italy was ridiculously long and while Bella had the patience of a saint Edward did not. Fortunately they were still working on her Latin lessons which seemed to both amuse him and occupy him.

"_Inter canum et lupum__" he spoke in his honey voice._

"Between a dog and a wolf" she replied which got her thinking. She'd been terribly curious ever since Jacob had mentioned that there were real werewolves.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"The last time I spoke to Jacob…"

He visibly stiffened at the mention of his name.

"You're still upset." she whispered, reaching up and cupping his face in her hand. His eyes met hers and there was a mix of emotions there. Anger, jealousy, regret and then it all softened to love.

"I'm selfish. I want you all to myself."

"I am yours. What else do I need to do to prove it?"

He pulled her hand from his face and ran his nose along her wrist. She might not have blood flowing through her veins anymore but she still smelled delectable to him. Before she could register what he was doing he lightly nipped the inside of her wrist. It wasn't as fierce as that time in the meadow when he'd marked her as his but it was enough that she bent the armrest of the seat as though it were made of butter.

"Hmm…I don't know Bella…" he teased. "I might have to mark you a few more times. Just to be sure that people see you belong to me."

She knew she should have been afraid of his words but instead they had her panting and the all too familiar ache between her legs flared. "Not…not on the plane Edward…"

"No. Not on the plane. However you did just earn yourself a punishment."

She cocked her head inquisitively.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

She groaned and bowed her head. _Will I ever remember?! _She thought to herself. But another part of her knew the answer. No. Because she liked the punishments, the games, and the challenge of taking all he had to give.

"I'm sorry Lion." She replied.

"That's better. Now, shall we get back to your lessons?"

Bella nodded her head in the affirmative, excited to be living out one of her dreams and then a sly smile crept onto her face.

"_Gratia placenti_" She said.

"Indeed?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Always." She said, still smiling and leaned in to kiss him.

When the kiss ended he continued on. "_A fronte praecipitium a tergo lupi"_

"A precipice in front, wolves behind" she responded. "And before I forget!" But she caught herself before she went any further.

"May I ask you a question Lion?"

"You may." He said with a smile, twining his fingers with hers.

"Well…when I had that…last conversation…" she said tentatively, watching for any further signs of discomfort from him. When she saw none she continued, "I was told that there are real werewolves. Is that true?" Her face shone with a childlike wonder.

"Indeed there are." He answered, amused. "They're called the Children of the Moon. There's not much known about them. They live in human form and transform when the moon is full. Their bite is infectious to other humans and creates more of their kind. But really, the most important thing is that they are our only natural enemy and quite deadly at that."

"Have you met any?" she asked.

"No. And I hope I never do."

Bella got momentarily lost in thought considering all he had said. The world was full of things people believed to be myth and it made her feel special that she was one of few that knew this. It filled her with wonder and her eyes became unseeing as she pondered what else might exist.

"Bella." Edward spoke sternly at her side.

She snapped her attention back to him.

"If my lessons are of such little interest to you we could simply turn around and go home…"

A tinge of anger flared in her. "_Nemo autem regere potest nisi qui et regi" _she spat back.

"Really?" he chuckled. "Is that a threat?" he asked, once more amused.

She leaned in very close to his ear. "That's a promise my love." She whispered. And with that she bit sharply down on his lobe.

**A/N: ****Gratia placenti** : _For the sake of pleasing_

**Nemo autem regere potest nisi qui et regi** : _Moreover, there is no one who can rule unless he can be ruled. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Look! A chapter! And it hasn't even been a month yet! Okay, so this chapter is lemony and kind of perverted so I'll just state that the fetishes in this chapter are not my own. I'm not judging or anything but I just wanted to clarify. They did however, seem to fit this chapter so that's why they are there.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Chicklette: Thanks for pimping Breaking and Entering! You guys should go read her story Brand New Day.**

**Marajade30: I think you'll like this chapter. I hope.**

**Alee: You know you're awesome. You guys should go check out her new story Crimson Embrace.**

**TriGemini: As always you understand what I am doing.**

**And to everyone reading this thank you! I am sad to report though that my last chapter hardly got any reviews. This story has more alerts but my story Blood Roses gets more reviews. What's up with that? I can haz reviews for this story?**

**And for those of you reading Blood Roses, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it. This is just what felt like coming out and playing tonight. Actual plot will be coming up soon. I just needed to set the scene and come on…if you just spent hours on end on a plane with Edward wouldn't you want to jump him as soon as it landed?**

**Okay…reviews are love…thanks for reading!**

We arrived at the Fiumicino airport in the evening hours as had been carefully planned by Edward. The air was warm and salt laden and smelled of lilies. The hunger that I was so often able to suppress despite my newborn status flared when I stepped off the plane. During the flight Edward had been sufficiently able to distract me from the smell of the humans in such close quarters with us but now that I felt free and able to move about I wanted nothing more than to hunt. Alas, we needed to check into our hotel first which was thankfully located in the same town.

I don't know how he arranged it but as soon as our luggage was unloaded from the plane a sleek black car pulled up and I just knew it was for us. I'd never been much of one for modern cars but this one was actually breathtaking and inspired a reaction in me I never would have thought possible.

"You like it?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind me as he wrapped his arms around me.

'Like' wasn't quite adequate. I was turned on. By a _car._ Where most cars were drawn in hard lines like a man this one was all curves like a woman and it was sexy as hell. Though the windows were tinted so that I couldn't see the inside I knew immediately that I wanted to have sex in this car. I wondered if Edward would allow it and as if on cue…

"What are you thinking lamb?"

I swallowed the figurative lump in my throat and thought quickly of a suitable answer.

"I'm just wondering what it looks like on the inside." There. Not a complete lie.

"Let's find out." He replied steering me towards the car. Our bags had already been packed.

We opened the doors simultaneously and though the first thing to hit me was the pungent smell of new leather it was the color of the leather that floored me.

"Get in." he directed already in his seat.

I climbed in obediently, dumbstruck. The leather interior was blood red. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry…but exactly who is the masochist in this relationship?" I asked in astonishment. I knew the question was slightly out of line but I couldn't help myself.

Thankfully he only chuckled. "You are, my dear." He said, grasping my chin in his hand. "Need I remind you?"

"Always." I whispered, getting lost in his eyes. The animal flashed briefly in his golden orbs though they were muted with hunger.

"There'll be plenty of time for that." He said as he turned back to the wheel. "But we really must get to our destination so that we may hunt."

"Agreed." I replied as I turned to face the window. As I did so the shift stick caught my eye and if I could have blushed I would have. I was seriously deprived of much more than food.

The ride didn't take long and was filled with a comfortable silence. Eventually we pulled onto a dirt road though I could see that the grounds themselves were meticulously kept. There were terra cotta urns lining the side of the road and I could see what appeared to be some kind of fruit trees further in along with decorative grasses. I had a sneaking suspicion that Edward had once again gone overboard and my suspicion was proven correct when we pulled up to the house. Yes, house. Not a hotel.

It stood three stories tall and was a faint stone color, almost white but with earthy tones mixed in. I could tell as soon as I exited the car that we were rather isolated. I caught no human scents or sounds whatsoever. There was a pond somewhere nearby. I could hear peepers and I could smell the algae. And somewhere there was a pool, the chlorine giving it away.

"Edward." I said somewhat sternly.

"Yes, love?" he asked innocently.

"This isn't a hotel."

"No, it's not." He replied nonchalantly as he grabbed our bags from the trunk.

I shot him a look.

"Think about it Bella." He said with his trademark smirk. "We can't exactly have our fun in a hotel full of humans, now can we?"

Okay, he had a point. But still…

"Please tell me you rented this Edward."

"No comment." He still had the smirk on his face. I groaned.

"Come on Bella." He said as he walked towards the extravagant house. I followed suit behind him.

The inside was a mix of old and new. There was more than one fireplace. They were wide and made of brick and well used. The kitchen had all the modern amenities a cook would want and yet because of its rustic cabinetry and muted green tones it felt quaint and comforting.

Edward led us upstairs to a long hallway filled with many doors and I knew there was another level above us.

"Exactly how many rooms does this place have?" I asked.

"Well there are ten bedrooms…"

But I cut him off. "Ten?!" I exclaimed. "Edward, we don't need ten bedrooms."

"Don't we?" he said, suddenly in front of me and holding me in his arms. His teeth nipped lightly along the skin of my neck and the on again off again ache I'd been feeling between my legs since the plane ride roared to life.

"I…I suppose it could have its benefits…" I stuttered. And just then his mouth claimed mine and the fire sparked fully between us. I grabbed onto him returning his kiss with just as much force as he was exerting and moaned loudly. I could feel him growing hard and pressed myself further against him.

He pulled away breathless, quite a feat for a vampire. "I promise Bella." He said in a husky voice while clasping my face in his hands, our foreheads resting against each other's. "We must hunt. But then I promise. I WILL take you."

I shivered at the prospect.

The villa was located on six acres of woodland and they were indeed fertile hunting grounds. There were deer and wolves and bears. I couldn't bring myself to kill any wolves though Edward did it with glee. _Male pride…_I thought to myself and shook my head. Instead I took out some deer as that is what I had grown accustomed to at home.

I could hear Edward stalking me in the surrounding woods and I couldn't help but giggle. He obviously wanted me to hear, otherwise I wouldn't have.

"Something funny?" he asked, suddenly in front of me.

I don't know why but I was suddenly feeling playful. Perhaps it was being sated from the blood or perhaps it was simply the renewed feeling of being on foreign ground far from the terror home had held. Either way I pulled away from his kiss which earned me a genuinely surprised look from Edward.

"We're covered in blood and fur." I explained. "Can we go back and wash up?" I pleaded but with a smirk on my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me but agreed.

We sped back to the house and I immediately went to the outdoor pool. It was a beautiful spectacle already lit up for the evening. There was a wooden gazebo and an outdoor shower. I headed for the shower first, stripping my clothes as I went. I could feel Edward's eyes watching me. I stood, letting the cool water wash over me, ridding myself of the debris from my kills.

When I finished I dove into the pool and rose from the water glistening and perfect. Edward was sitting on the edge and he had removed all of his clothing as well. He too, was perfect, and clean and very visibly aroused. The heat in his eyes had returned tenfold and I knew without being told that I was to approach him.

I swam to him, never breaking eye contact, and maneuvered myself between his legs raising myself by my arms and planting a firm and deep kiss on his lips. He made no move to touch me and a part of me quaked at the thought that he might be in on the game and willing to play.

I pulled away with a mischievous grin and leaned down to take him in my mouth still not breaking eye contact. I slid him in, scraping my teeth along the way, and heard him inhale a breath sharply and then I bit down. Hard.

"Bella!" he reprimanded, but still made no move to touch me.

I released him and once again raised myself up so that I was above him, taller than him.

"Hmm?" I purred, making sure that my body brushed the length of his erection. I leaned in to kiss him again but this time I only teased him. When his mouth would reach for mine I would pull away and then lean back in, never letting our lips actually connect.

"Is there something you want Edward?" I teased.

"You." He whispered in that husky voice that meant he wanted to fuck.

I leaned in to his ear. "I know. And you'll have me. I promise." I said, mimicking his earlier words.

I pulled back so I could look in his eyes once more. "Do you remember what I said on the plane?"

"Yes." A flash of defiance seemed to cross his face but it disappeared just as quickly.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

He only gave the slightest of nods in reply but that was all I needed.

I raised myself up fully out of the pool forcing him to lay back so that I could stand on his chest. I was dripping water and my dark hair fanned out across my back. I felt like Aphrodite rising from the waters. I edged my foot up slowly towards his chin and then pressed my toes against his lips. He looked confused for a moment but quickly realized what I wanted and shook his head no.

"Really?" I chided, looking down at him. "My feet ARE clean, you know."

He seemed to steel himself and slowly opened his mouth. I slipped my big toe in and it scraped along his teeth on the way. It wasn't so much that I had any sort of toe fetish. I most certainly didn't. But I knew that this was slightly degrading and I wanted to see if Edward really would go through with this. And it seemed he was. I removed my toe from his mouth and ordered him to sit up which put his beautiful face right before my sex and when I didn't move he knew what I wanted.

He deftly slid his tongue between my folds and when he reached my clit I nearly doubled over from the pleasure of it. His hands shot out to steady me and despite the fact that this could be interpreted as disobedience I gladly welcomed the support.

There in the beautiful Italian night with the stars shining above and the warm air circling us I came hard and fast on his mouth having been pent up for well on a full day now. But I certainly wasn't done for the evening. I let him lick the last vestiges or my orgasm while I ran my fingers through his hair, relishing the tiny aftershocks. Eventually he pulled away and stood up and I could tell he thought my fun was over so before he could make a move I issued another command.

"Car." I said pointing towards the side of the house where it was parked. He quirked an eyebrow but sauntered towards it gracing me with the sight of his beautiful behind. I watched him until he stood before it waiting for my next command. He was still achingly erect.

"In the car." I instructed. "Back seat, middle of it." My tone was terse and to the point.

As he climbed in he spoke. "You never…"

"Shut up!" I smacked the back of his head as he climbed in.

Once he was in place I moved the passenger seat back to its original position and climbed in, kneeling on it so I could face him. I simply stared at him and I couldn't contain the amusement I was feeling. He would never see this coming. Heck I didn't see it coming. I hadn't planned any of this but he had to go ahead and buy sex on wheels so I just couldn't help myself.

Painstakingly slowly I raised myself up while still facing him and maneuvered myself to the middle console where the stick shift resided, that beautiful shiny brand spanking new stick shift that didn't really seem all that different that what sat before me other than the color of course.

I lowered myself slowly, centimeter by centimeter, until realization crossed his face and he let out an unmistakable growl.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" he shouted in his angry voice and lunged forward.

But I was quick. Too quick for him. I lowered myself fully onto it relishing the full feeling it gave me and simultaneously pushed him back into his seat.

He sat there drumming his fingers on the leather of the seat and looking for all the world like he'd like nothing better than to rip my head off and yet he still had his erection and by the look of it it was even harder than before.

I held my finger up to my lips. "Shh…" I whispered.

I placed a hand on each of the front seats and used them to leverage myself as I raised myself up and down on the shift all the while looking him in the eyes. Mine grew heated as I increased my speed and my movements became slick with my arousal. At one point Edward tried to touch himself but I told him not to. That was difficult. It would have been insanely sexy to watch him but right now I was trying to deprive him.

It didn't take long before I was close again so I reached my right hand down and started to play with my clit as I rocked myself more forcefully against the hard object nestled between my legs. Inanimate as it was it was doing a pretty good job. Too good apparently because I closed my eyes and as soon as I had done so Edward pulled me into his lap and shoved his fingers into me and worked me quickly to that fine edge.

"Is this what you want Isabella?" he whispered as our lips finally met and just like that our roles were once more reversed.

"Yes…please…" I whimpered.

"Too bad." He said in his sadistic voice.

He dragged me out of the car by my hair and pulled me into the house and up to the master bedroom. He flung me onto the bed and stood at the foot of it while he began pumping himself furiously. Lost in the haze of my desire I had not fully wrapped my brain around our role reversal so I reached between my legs thinking this was something we could do together.

"Don't you dare!" he spat as he swatted my hand away. Had I been human there might have been tears in my eyes and yet a deeper part of me knew that I deserved this for what I had done.

"Fuck Bella." He declared while working himself. "That's what I wanted to do tonight. I wanted to fuck you. Now that's not going to happen."

I whined. It was petulant and pathetic but I did it nonetheless.

"Do you want this?" he asked while leaning over me and bracing himself with one hand by my head, the other still wrapped around his cock.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Do you want it inside of you?"

"Yes. Please." I begged.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me how you want me."

"I want you in me Edward. I want to feel you sliding in and out of me. I want you to be rough, to take me like you promised." I was throbbing as I spoke to him, the words becoming true the moment they left my mouth.

"Fuck, Edward, please!" I pleaded with him as I spread my legs apart.

But he didn't. Instead my words sent him over the edge and he came fiercely on my stomach letting out a guttural half scream, half growl as he did so. When he finally looked up at me his eyes were still serious and dark but the edge in them was gone. I made to go clean myself but he stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To clean up?" I said it like a question, suddenly unsure of myself.

"Oh no, you're not. You are going to leave that on until I say you can clean up which trust me, won't be for awhile yet. Tomorrow we are going to go sightseeing and I am going to pray that we run into another of our kind just so that they can smell me on you."

I shivered.

"Understood lamb?"

Now I was the one who was afraid. I simply nodded in reply.

"Good. Now scoot back onto the bed."

I did as I was told and laid there waiting.

Edward crawled up along my side and nestled himself against me.

"Now I believe there was something you wanted?" he teased.

I was too nervous to answer so I merely continued staring at the ceiling taking in unnecessary breaths. My body twitched slightly as he placed his fingers between my legs.

He was slow and infuriating, drawing lazy circles around my clit until I was near release and then pulling back until I stilled again. He did this for hours. Sometimes his fingers would enter me and massage that sweet spot that made everything turn to lightening but he'd never let me finish, never let it get that far. He'd bring me back down and then drive me forward until I was drenched and writhing and finally I turned to him pleading with my eyes and knowing it was no longer my place to speak.

His fingers were in me, moving slowly, but his features had softened.

"Turn towards me little lamb." He said in a quiet voice. "Place your leg over my hip."

I did as I was told and this new angle intensified the pleasure I was already feeling. I whimpered and closed my eyes reveling in the sensation and my hips began to move in time with his thrusts which were speeding up.

"Look at me little lamb."

I opened my eyes and this time I saw love looking back at me.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

What a silly question. "I love you." I breathed.

He leaned in for a kiss and his fingers flicked faster inside of me. I gasped and grabbed hold of him as though I were about to fall and I suppose in a way I was.

"Do you want to come?" he whispered against my lips.

"Yes, please."

"Then come." He commanded.

And I did.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone. Apologies for taking so long to update. If you're reading my other stories you know why I took so long. 'Nuff said.**

**Thank you, as always, to those of you that have reviewed and alerted and favorited this story. Special shout-out to annatwo. Your reviews are awesome and totally made my day.**

**I'm not sure I'm thrilled with this chapter. Maybe because it's in third person? Oh well. This is, however, where the plot shows up. Told you it was coming.**

**And I'm so glad you guys didn't kill me over that stick shift thing in the last chapter, lol! I swear I don't even know where I get my ideas sometimes. I just really have to stretch things since they are vampires. It's a challenge but a fun one.**

**Anyway, reviews are love and all that. Thanks for reading!**

They 'awoke' the next morning to a beautiful sunny day. Edward's seed had dried on Bella during the night turning to a shimmering flaky substance not unlike mica. It fell easily from her body but his scent lingered and true to his word she was not allowed to wash. So she freshened up as best she could and donned a sundress for the day.

The plan had been to sightsee but given the brightness of the day that would be difficult. However Edward was not to be deterred and insisted they could get in a modicum of tourism from the safety of the tinted glass windows of sex on wheels as Bella had taken to calling the car.

"Ready love?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmhm…"she purred in response.

They drove for miles taking in the brown countryside dotted with vineyards and ruins as they sat in comfortable silence. Shortly after passing Naples they pulled along the coast and encountered their first bit of traffic. Bella craned her neck trying to see where they were.

"Curious, pet?" Edward asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "We're visiting Pompeii today. I checked with Alice and the pixie was right of course. The weather is clouded over here. We should have no problem being out and about. I promise we'll do Rome another day." He said, squeezing her hand.

After finally finding some parking they walked hand in hand into the ancient ruins destroyed by fire so many years ago and it was with some trepidation that Bella crossed into that place. Edward, always in tune to her, picked up on her hesitation slight as it was.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked, stopping them.

She turned to face him. "It's nothing. It's stupid." She replied feeling embarrassed.

"No secrets love. Remember?" He tilted her chin so she was looking at him. "I can't see inside your pretty little head. You need to tell me what's going on."

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "Doesn't it scare you? Being in a place like this? The thing that killed these people is one of the few things that could kill us."

"Oh Bella." He sighed, pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. I didn't bring you here to scare you."

He pulled back so they could look each other in the eyes again. "Bella, any vampire that thinks he is truly going to live forever is deluding themselves. Someday we will end. Either humans will die out or something will collide with the planet or yes, we'll get caught in a rain of fire or some such thing. So we've no less reason to value life than any of these mortals walking around us. If anything we have more of a reason because we've been given a gift. Time. More time than most people ever dream of. And I intend to spend every second of it with you."

She melted at his words and they fell into a kiss that was deep and meaningful but when they pulled away Edward was wearing his signature smirk.

"Besides, "he whispered in her ear, "they were a rather perverted bunch." He pulled back to see her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Didn't know that did you?" he quipped with a chuckle.

He took her hand and guided her into the city. "Indeed, there are numerous brothels in Pompeii replete with rather mood setting frescos. Lucky for us Europeans aren't skittish about sexuality as Americans are so even the ruins of the brothels were deemed worthy of restoration and preservation."

"Here." He guided her into one such building by placing a hand on her back.

They walked into a two level grey stone building. Everything in Italy seemed to be made of stone of one kind or another, whether it was a sandy brown or the slate grey of the cobblestone beneath them. Bella wondered if she and Edward would live as long as the stones beneath their feet.

"See?" he said, pointing to the faded paintings on the walls. There were men and women in various states of undress but in all of them they were making love. Sometimes the men were on top and sometimes the women were on top. Bella found herself responding physically until she came across one fresco in particular that caused her to burst out laughing and bury her face in Edward's chest.

"Dear Lord Edward! If you ever came at me with anything remotely that size I hope you know I'd run screaming." The painting in question was of a man who was weighing his extremely large organ on a set of scales. The length of said organ extended to his knees.

Edward only chuckled. "Someone thought well of himself apparently."

"But tell me love…" he continued, "What were you thinking before you burst out laughing?"

_Damn_, she thought. _He caught that._

"Nothing." She tried to feign innocence.

"Bella…" he began to chide but before he could finish Bella took off deeper into the ancient building.

He found her lounging in one of the tiny cubicles that had been used so many moons ago by the ladies of the night and their gentleman callers. She was unbuttoning the top of her dress as he rounded the corner. Edward stopped in his tracks and let out a small growl.

"My, my Bella, what have we here?" he said as he approached her.

Her breasts were now exposed to him and as he inched closer she lifted one of her legs onto the stone 'bed' behind her and teasingly lifted her skirt showing off her 'wares'.

"See something you like Cullen?"

"You know I do." He growled as he pounced towards her. But she stopped him easily by grabbing hold of his shirt and gripping him firmly in place. He was still no match for her newborn strength.

"It'll cost you." She whispered seductively, rubbing herself against his erection.

"Name the price." His voice was heavy with need.

"Sex On Wheels." She said impishly. "I want her. Stateside."

"Never in a million years did I think I would be jealous of a car." He groaned as he pulled Bella to him and ripped her dress the rest of the way off.

"Edward…"she started but then he slid into her. "Fuck!" she cried out.

"Yes, baby, that's it…" he encouraged. He could already feel her trembling with the first flutters of an orgasm.

"Edward…" she gasped.

"Shut up Bella."

"Fuck!" she cried again when he took a nipple in his mouth.

"Edward, listen to me…" she begged.

"No." he growled and sped his movements bringing both of them to the edge.

And right before they tipped into that oblivion Bella managed to get out the words she'd been trying to say. "The car is a girl Edward!"

_Meanwhile…_

_Such easy prey, the vampire thought to himself. These mortals, these humans were always eager cattle. Why we didn't just take over and treat them like the cows they are I'll never understand._

_He walked the ancient streets wearing a friendly face and the promise of forbidden sights to lure them away. They were always so easy to seduce, so eager to be privy to that which is not meant for them._

_It was easy to imagine himself a shepherd herding sheep to slaughter as he walked behind them towards the parking lot where their cars awaited. He was so hungry…_

_But he stopped short as they passed by one of the many ancient structures._

_I know that scent…_

_He sniffed the air like a fine wine trying to pick out any notes that would give him a clue as to its owner. Taking a large gulp of the familiar notes he moved on to catch up with the waiting humans not wanting to arouse any suspicion._

_He would figure it out. He knew it. He was one of the best of his kind. And he so very much loved the hunt._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and reviewed or pm'd me. As I had mentioned previously I wasn't entirely thrilled with the last chapter so I actually re-wrote it slightly and then tacked on new material and am publishing it in this chapter. So even if you read the last chapter I urge you to read this one because it has more detail and then has new stuff. I actually saw a documentary on The History Channel a couple of weeks ago that gave me more insight into Pompeii so I wanted to add that in.**

**Special thanks to my beta Aleeab4u. I firmly believe that having her help has vastly increased the quality of my writing. If you haven't read anything of hers you should.**

They 'awoke' the next morning to a beautiful sunny day. Edward's seed had dried on Bella during the night turning to a shimmering flaky substance reminding her of mica. It fell easily from her body, but his scent lingered and true to his word she was not allowed to wash. So she freshened up as best she could and donned a sundress for the day.

The plan had been to go sightseeing but given the brightness of the day that would be difficult. However Edward was not to be deterred and insisted they could get in a modicum of tourism from the safety of the tinted glass windows of sex on wheels as Bella had taken to calling the car.

"Ready, love?" he asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmhm…"she purred in response.

They drove for miles, taking in the brown countryside dotted with vineyards and ruins as they sat in comfortable silence. Shortly after passing Naples they pulled along the coast and encountered their first bit of traffic. Bella craned her neck trying to see where they were.

"Curious, pet?" Edward asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice. "We're visiting Pompeii today. I checked with Alice and the pixie was right of course. The weather is clouded over here. We should have no problem being out and about. I promise we'll do Rome another day." He said, squeezing her hand.

After finally finding a parking spot they walked hand in hand into the ancient ruins that had been destroyed by an erupting volcano so many years ago and it was with some trepidation that Bella crossed into that place. Edward, always in tune to her, picked up on her hesitation slight as it was.

"Bella, what's the matter?" he asked, stopping them.

She turned to face him. "It's nothing. It's stupid." She replied feeling embarrassed.

"No secrets, love. Remember?" He tilted her chin so she was looking at him. "I can't see inside your pretty little head. You need to tell me what's going on."

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "Doesn't it scare you? Being in a place like this? The thing that killed these people is one of the few things that could kill us."

"Oh Bella." He sighed, pulling her into an embrace and kissing the top of her head. "I didn't bring you here to scare you."

He pulled back so they could look each other in the eyes again. "Bella, any vampire that thinks they are truly going to live forever is deluding themselves. Someday we will end. Either humans will die out, or something will collide with the planet, or yes, we'll get caught in a rain of fire or some such thing. So we've no less reason to value life than any of these mortals walking around us. If anything we have more of a reason because we've been given a gift. Time. More time than most people ever dream of. And I intend to spend every second of it with you."

She melted at his words and they fell into a deep kiss, but when he pulled away Edward was wearing his signature smirk.

"Besides, "he whispered in her ear, "I have to admit a slightly ulterior motive in bringing you here."

She looked at him questioningly.

"Come. You'll see. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll figure it out." He said, cockily.

She took his hand and they continued on into the ruins. She was surprised that they were allowed to wander freely without a guide. Everything was, of course, made of stone in varying shades of grey, ochre and terra cotta, and most of the lower portions of the excavated buildings were covered in fine green moss that looked slick and damp.

"Oh my God…" Bella stopped short. She had been looking down at the patchwork of stone they were walking across when she spotted the last thing she expected to see.

"Is that…?" she asked, looking at Edward in astonishment, and then back at the obvious phallus that was carved into the ground.

He simply smiled his crooked smile at her and urged her along in the direction it was pointing.

They arrived in front of a two-story building roughly triangular in shape.

"This, my little lamb," said Edward, while placing a hand at the small of her back, "is the Lupanara, Den of the She Wolves."

She stiffened slightly in fear wondering if it had anything to do with the wolves Edward had mentioned on the plane ride to Italy.

"No, no, my dear." He comforted. "It's a brothel, one of many here in Pompeii."

They entered the outwardly unassuming building and were quickly engulfed in shadows. There were five small rooms on the ground floor, each with a stone bed built in at the far end of the room. Above each door was a painting of men and women in various states of lovemaking and the effect on Bella was immediate and undeniable.

"It's believed those images were a menu of sorts so that the patrons would know what to expect from the woman inside." Edward whispered seductively behind her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Do you like what you see Bella?"

She whimpered unable to form a coherent response as Edward's hands slid down her torso and downwards just grazing her mound.

"Look here." He said, releasing her and pointing at the walls. "You see this?"

There were Latin phrases etched over and over again, numbering in the hundreds and they were all variations of the same thing.

_Fututa sum hic; bene futuis; futuo._

"What does it mean?" she asked while running her fingers over the worn stone.

"It means to fuck, to fuck well, to be fucked." He whispered in her ear.

She suddenly got an idea and took off without warning, running through the ancient halls.

Edward laid chase and caught up with her moments later in the second floor rooms which were slightly larger than the ones below. He found Bella sprawled seductively across one of the stone beds touching herself in the place that belonged only to him. Her fingers were just barely hidden by the hem of her dress which had been hiked up and he could easily smell her excitement. He growled in response.

He quickly strode to her but before he could join her on the bed she sat up and placed a hand on his chest, her newborn strength easily stopping him in his tracks.

"Uh-uh." She whispered teasingly as she began to undo the buttons of her dress, revealing her pert breasts to him. He eyed them hungrily barely listening to her.

"I don't give myself away for free." She said.

_Ah, _he thought. _This is what she's up to._

In the blink of an eye he tore her dress open and sheathed himself within her. She moaned, unable to control herself but she continued with the charade.

"It'll cost you." She managed to grunt out while he tried to move within her, held at bay by the vise grip of her arms and legs. His need was beginning to win out so he caved.

"Name it." He begged, desperate to make love to her in this sexually charged place.

She let him move. He glided in and out of her for a few long luxurious strokes before she froze again squeezing him to stillness.

"Sex On Wheels." She moaned as she released him and writhed against him. "I want her. Stateside."

Desire claimed her and she fell back onto the stone bed and let Edward fuck her violently for a minute more before halting him again.

"Bella." He warned, tugging on her hair.

"I want her, Edward." She sighed into his ear and squeezed her inner muscles around the cold hard length of him embedded within her. He groaned in response.

"Her?" he questioned, his tone laced with amusement.

"Yes, her." She replied with an impish smile.

"I never thought I'd be jealous of a car." He swiftly took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down hard. Not enough to break the skin but enough that she cried out loudly.

"Fuck, Edward!" she screamed.

"That's the idea." He said, ramming into her. She was losing the battle. He could feel the first flutter of an orgasm building within her.

"Edward, listen to me…" she begged.

"No." he growled and sped his movements bringing both of them to the edge.

"Please…" she pleaded.

"Please what?" his voice came out stilted with each thrust.

"Please…" she begged, her voice gone soft with need though she no longer knew for what, the car being quickly lost through the haze of her lust. Her eyes were closed and her head rolled to the side.

Edward released her hair and pulled back enough to raise her legs over his shoulders creating a deeper angle and she cried out while arching into him.

"That's right little lamb." He began working her clit and her soft cries came in a steady rhythm that matched each flick of his finger and each thrust of his cock until each sound was a blur into the next. He could feel himself tightening with his own pending release.

"Fuck…oh God…Bella…now, now!" he commanded.

She came violently, grabbing onto the edge of the stone bed for leverage so she could impale herself onto him as hard as possible while he exploded within her causing another orgasm riding on the heels of her first.

She lay there spent and slowly opened her eyes to look coyly at him.

"Now…about that car…" she smiled.

_Meanwhile…_

_Such easy prey, the vampire thought to himself. These mortals, these humans were always eager cattle. Why we don't just take over and treat them like the cows they are I'll never understand._

_He walked the ancient streets wearing a friendly face and the promise of forbidden sights to lure them away. They were always so easy to seduce, so eager to be privy to that which is not meant for them__. _

_It was easy to imagine himself a shepherd herding sheep to slaughter as he walked behind them towards the parking lot where their cars awaited. He was so hungry…_

_But he stopped short as they passed by one of the many ancient structures._

_I know that scent…_

_He sniffed the air like a fine wine trying to pick out any notes that would give him a clue as to its owner. Taking a large gulp of the familiar smell he moved on to catch up with the waiting humans not wanting to arouse any suspicion._

_He would figure it out. He knew it. He was one of the best of his kind. And he so very much loved the hunt._

Edward whisked Bella back to the car under the cover of night and placed her gently in the passenger seat while she held her tattered sundress close around her.

"I think you owe me a dress." She teased when he got in the driver's side.

'I don't owe you anything." He reprimanded. "I'll have you walk around naked all the time if I want to."

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry." She whispered, looking contrite.

"Bella." He whispered, tucking his finger under her chin and drawing her face towards his. "I love you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I love you too, Lion."

BPOV

We drove along the coast, but I quickly noticed that we were heading in the opposite direction of Fiumicino.

"Edward?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was his simple reply.

We pulled into a resort parking lot and Edward was quickly at my side helping me out of the car.

"What if you get a ticket?"

"Then I'll pay it." He replied with a cocky grin.

I just shook my head.

"Close your eyes, Bella."

He lifted me up and carried me through some trees. I knew that much because I could smell them, and then I smelled the distinct salt scent of the sea and heard the ocean waves lapping at the shore. He set me down on fine sand.

"Open your eyes."

We were standing on a beach with black sand. In the dark of night the sand looked black as pitch and our pale limbs gleamed like moonlight.

"It's beautiful." I whispered as he pulled my torn dress from my shoulders so it fell to the ground leaving me bare to the elements and more importantly to him.

"No." he said, turning me to face him. "You're beautiful."

I knew this look and this tone. This was the softer side of Edward. The one that came out when he was particularly pleased with me and wanted to show me that his love for me went beyond any confines we placed on each other and ourselves in the realm of our erotic life. Not that he needed to prove anything to me. I had known since I was human that he loved me. But I would never deny him anything he desired, least of all this.

He kissed me and picked me up so he could carry me further onto the beach. He laid me down gently and spread my legs as he knelt between them, bowing himself down and laying his lips upon me. This was his act of submission, his way of saying he belonged to me as much as I belonged to him. He would never do this when we were in the heat of our roles as Master and servant, but it was something he gifted me with when he was feeling reverent and honored to be with me. He often couldn't say the words but this act spoke volumes to me.

He kissed and nibbled and laved me with his tongue slowly and lovingly while I looked at the blinking stars above us and wondered how much time we'd have in this life. As he brought me closer to my release, I thanked the heavens above for the beautiful man kneeling before me, for this second chance at an improbable and miraculous life and for the love I was sure no other creatures on Earth could feel as deeply as we did. I came while chanting his name like a prayer and running my fingers delicately through his hair.

_The vampire watched them from high on the cliffs. He knew now what he was after. Upon returning to his Master with the human feast in tow he'd consulted with him, both allowing him to inhale deeply of the scent he'd trapped within himself and the mental flavor of the familiar vampire he'd come across in Pompeii. His Master recognized the vampire immediately and instructed him to follow them and learn what he could. He was intrigued and excited at this chance to increase the strength of his coven. So the tracker watched. He watched them make love. He listened to their murmured sweet nothings. He admired the nude form of the female vampire who was clearly the mate of the male. He was a patient man. He would follow his orders and report back on the morrow._

Elsewhere…

_The wild beast roamed the forests and hillsides searching for others of its kind. They'd been hunted to near extinction but no more. A plan had been formed and it was time to gather. They would make more of their kind. It was within their power. It was simply something they normally chose not to indulge in. But desperate times called for desperate measures and vengeance was long overdue._

On the ride back to the villa Bella felt almost as if she could sleep. She was languid with the remnants of their lovemaking and the sweet words Edward had bestowed on her. She allowed herself to slip into a dreamlike state without a second thought. Her eyes closed and her head drifted to the side molding itself into the seat. Before long she felt the air around her change. It was a small shift and she thought they must have arrived home so she opened her eyes, but home was far from what greeted her.

She was in a large stone chamber and a woman stood in front of her. For some reason she reminded Bella of a serpent and Bella knew immediately that she was in danger. She stepped back searching around her for Edward but he was nowhere to be found. She was alone in this cold dark place with something she instinctively knew was very very dangerous. Without even the slightest hint of motion the woman appeared in front of Bella baring the curved fangs of a snake dripping with venom seconds before plunging them into Bella's neck, and then everything went black.

**A/N part two: The only reason you are reading this chapter is because of the pm's I got asking me if I was going to update. I have promised in the past that I wouldn't ever leave a fic unfinished but I have to admit I've been disenchanted lately and I'm sorry for how emo this is going to sound. I hardly get any reviews at all. For any of my fics. I'm lucky if I even hit double digits and even then it's not usually more than ten or so. And yet I see fics out there that have thousands of reviews. I don't mean to imply that I think I'm the end all be all of writing but I put in SO much work into my writing. As I've mentioned before I do tons of research so I can guarantee you that almost every detail you read in something of mine is real. And to have so little feedback makes me wonder why bother? So please please please leave a review. Even if you don't like what you read let me know that too. I can't improve if I don't know what's wrong.**

**Okay, emo rant over. Thanks for listening.**


	12. Chapter 12

I never thought I would do this. I know we aren't supposed to do this but I hope you'll forgive me. I'll take this down in a little bit when I think enough people have seen it. And I'll be sending this out to all my stories so I'm sorry for the repeats. I am going on an indefinite hiatus from writing fanfiction. There are a lot of factors that have led up to this. Some of you know them, some of you don't but they date back to January of this year and have been steadily snowballing towards this moment. You have no idea how difficult this is for me. I hate letting people down. But I also hate feeling like a failure. This was supposed to be fun. And it was until I left the bubble of FFnet. When I branched out to the various fic communities that's when problems started. I honestly wish I had just stayed here happily oblivious but I can't change the past.

I want each and every one of you to know how important you are to me. Some of you have been with me the entire two years now; some of you have shared with me intimate details of your life; some of you have left me some of the most heartfelt reviews and messages that brought me to tears in a good way. But the bad has come to outweigh the good. Still, please know that you all mean the world to me.

I will still read and review fanfiction. In fact this will give me more time to read. Something I've been very lax about lately. I will still do beta work. I'm around. I won't be abandoning my account or the internet. If you want to talk I'm here. I will not be pulling any of my work. You have my permission to save it to your computers so long as you don't post it anywhere.

I will leave you with a link to what I suppose can be considered my final piece of fanfiction. Of a sorts. You'll see what I mean:

(the link appears to not be working so I'll post it on my profile)

.

Also, for any of you reading my story Resurrection I do have the last chapter written. It's been written for quite some time actually. If you want it just ping me and I'll send it to you.

You have my sincerest apologies and my warmest wishes for all of you.

Hugs and Love,

Z.

P.S. To be clear this means that I will NOT be continuing any of my WIPs at this time. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry folks, just another note. I'm still on hiatus but I want to reassure you that I haven't given up. I want to say a special thanks to those of you who have continued to be supportive of me through this. There's been the occasional hater but I think that's par for the course with fanfiction.

Anyway, I am here with a question. My brain has been on this start/stop process in regards to writing fic but sadly the stop happens very quickly after the start. Basically before the start really accomplishes anything. I've been trying to think of ways to both keep my readers engaged and maybe provide some inspiration for myself and one idea I had was creating a Twitter account for one of my Edwards. But obviously I don't want to put the effort into it if no one is interested which if no one is interested that's totally fine. Don't feel obligated to say you are.

But if you are I need to know which one. I would say the options are B&E Edward, Resurrection Edward, or A Modern Education Edward. Thoughts? I'll probably go ahead and make a poll on my profile. And speaking of my profile I just want to remind people that it has links to my personal Twitter account and my Livejournal fanfiction account (that one is at the bottom of my profile and not the same as my personal Livejournal account). My fanfic lj has some cross posting of my stories as well as A Modern Education which is not posted here and occasional general postings about fic.

And last but not least it occurred to me that I don't think I ever let you guys know that my book finally came out. And by that I mean the book that I edited but it's a big deal to me and it would mean a lot to me if you checked it out. It's my first release as an editor and it's my baby. I came up with the concept, chose the cover art, chose all the stories in it, etc, etc. It's called Like a Sacred Desire: Tales of Sex Magick edited under my real name Jennifer Williams. It's only an ebook right now but it is available on Amazon. And no, this is not self-published. This is from a legitimate company that I work for that has been in business for almost twenty years and I am also currently working on my second anthology.

Well, that's my update. And again you have my apologies. And to the haters, no, I will not take my stories down. I haven't given up yet. And to my supporters, thank you. You mean the world to me.

P.S. As I was typing this I got a message from a LJ friend letting me know that she made a fanmix for my story Hold Me. I'm SO flattered. I've included the link on my profile. Maybe it will help inspire me though of course that story hardly has any readers at all. Oh well. It's still a very touching gesture and I thought someone out there might like to take a peek at it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone.

I just wanted to let you know that I have created a Twitter account for B&E/D&N Edward. The link is on my profile since I can't post links in the text of a story. I'm hoping it'll be a fun little thing for all of us. I'd like to use it as a way to maybe get back in touch with 'my' characters and story and find inspiration and in the meantime maybe it will keep you guys interested and engaged as well. Hope that makes sense.

Anyway, feel free to follow him and interact with him.

As always, thanks so much for your patience and all your kind words. I'm trying. I really am.

Best,

Z.


End file.
